


Dirty Angel Boy

by Marveljunkie



Series: Write Me [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, F/M, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, Meg Lives, Oral Sex, Post S8, Rough Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie
Summary: Castiel is pretty easy, if you know what to do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon is that Meg survived and she and Cas moved in together, and lived happily ever after. As you can see, I'm on a lingerie kick.

It takes effort to convince Castiel to do things. But when it comes to sex, he's pretty easy. Meg grins to herself as she puts in her favorite purple stud earrings.

Usually Clarence is a considerate, gentle lover. Not that she minds at all! Just sometimes she wants something a little rougher. That's when she heads to her special drawer that has all her lingerie. 

Who would've thought, she muses as she digs through for just the right outfit, that the angel would get so worked up over a little silk and lace. He's kinkier than he looks. 

The thought makes her smirk and she settles on a matching dark purple with black lace bra and panties set. Cas really likes this one. He mumbled something against her neck about the contrast of her pale skin with the dark colors. 

She puts it on, along with black stockings and a garter belt. A sheer "cover up" that covers actually nothing goes on over the outfit to complete the look. 

Then Meg attends to her hair. She curls it into soft waves and leaves it down, tossed over one shoulder. After applying a bit of makeup, she goes to the kitchen, intending to casually prepare food while she waits for her angel to come back. 

She hears the flutter of wings just as she finishes chopping the salad. She bends down pick up a stray carrot from the floor, and smirks at the sharp intake of breath from behind her. She straightens up slowly and widens her stance, resting her elbows on the counter and pushing her ass out. 

"Hey, Clarence." Meg winks over her shoulder. "I've been waiting for you to come home." 

She wiggles her ass a little and that's all it takes to make Castiel snap out of his shock. In a flash, he's behind her, pushing up the thin cover up and squeezing her ass. 

"Naughty girl." He rumbles, smacking the round cheeks. "Walking around half naked." 

Meg moans softly. "Just for you, Clarence. Now cmon. Don't keep me waiting." 

Castiel growls softly and shoves the panties down her thighs, kneeling down behind her to lick at her rapidly wetting pussy. She gasps and parts her legs even further, grinding down against his mouth. 

After a few minutes of licking and nibbling, Castiel stands up and unbuckles his belt. Once his cock is free, he slams into her.

They both gasp, the unexpectedly sweet friction feels so good, every time. It doesn't last long, both of them too worked up for anything less than hard and fast. 

Meg comes first, crying out as Castiel works her clit roughly. He follows, biting her shoulder with a low moan as he comes inside her. 

Meg slumps down against the counter, head on her arms. "Fuck yeah, that's how you do it." She mumbles. 

Castiel kisses her shoulder and pulls out carefully, cleaning them both up with a touch. He settles her panties back in place and then picks her up, carrying her to their bedroom. 

Man, Meg thinks blurrily to herself, he's too perfect. Fucks her out of her head and then takes care of her after. 

Yeah he's easy. But she wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
